


Drabble Collection 08

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god, she’s turned you American.” [REPOST]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection 08

**[Akashi/Kuroko, expressing an interest]**

Whenever Kuroko feels the need for a bit of peace and quiet, he can usually be sure to get it around Akashi. Nobody would dare to bother him while he’s busy with his duties as club captain after all, so during lunch break Kuroko goes to seek him out. Rather than sorting through paperwork, he finds Akashi sitting in front of a shougi board. He looks up when Kuroko enters the room, sparing him only a cursory greeting, before turning his attention back to whatever he’s doing. Kuroko isn’t sure what, as he doesn’t have a clue how shougi works, but he lets Akashi continue anyway, taking a seat of his own quietly, so as not to disturb him.

He’s curious, however, and instead of getting on with something else, like reading the rest of the novel he borrowed from the school library last week before he needs to return it, he watches Akashi instead.

Akashi is deep in thought, holding a book in one hand and setting down pieces with the other. Kuroko likes the sound they make when Akashi places them on the board. He wonders if Akashi likes it too. Kuroko knows he probably shouldn’t speak up, because he doesn’t want to distract Akashi when he himself has come searching for a place that’s free from noise and chatter, but the question slips out before he can stop it.

“Why are you playing a game by yourself?”

Raising his gaze once again, Akashi doesn’t appear to be annoyed. If anything, he seems surprised that Kuroko is expressing an interest. “Actually,” he replies, “I’m replaying one.” He beckons Kuroko closer upon seeing his confusion, and shows him the book he’s been using as reference. “This is a kifu. In other words, it’s a record of a game that has been played previously. Incidentally, the one I’m studying now is taken from the last Meijin tournament.”

Even though he’s trying to clarify it, the words go right over Kuroko’s head. It’s worse still when he sees things like “P8c-8d” and “K5a-4a” written in Akashi’s book. He has no idea how Akashi understands any of it, or how he knows where to place which piece in its respective position.

“I can tell by your face,” Akashi continues, in amusement, “how this is going in through one ear and out of the other.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko wishes it made sense to him, but it doesn’t. “I shouldn’t have disturbed you.”

“That’s all right.” Akashi gestures at the board. “Place a piece. Any piece. Just get a feel for how to handle them.”

Kuroko reaches for the nearest, picking it up between his thumb and forefinger and placing it with a satisfying snap. The way Akashi lifts his piece is completely different, and it shows how much experience he possesses, not the way Kuroko just did, like an amateur, holding it between his index and middle fingers. He’s never noticed how graceful Akashi’s hands are before. He has the hands of an artist, of a musician, and Kuroko finds himself staring at them more intently than the pieces Akashi handles with such skill. They remind Kuroko how strong Akashi is, both physically and mentally. The shougi club members are no match for him, and it leaves Kuroko wondering if Akashi ever gets bored with playing them, if he’s similar to Aomine in that he needs a rival, someone capable of standing as his equal, to make his passion for the game burn all the more brightly.

“Would you like to watch a professional match this weekend?” Akashi says suddenly, clearing the board. “I always go alone, but I could get an extra ticket if you’re available.”

“I’m honoured that you’ve asked,” Kuroko replies. “But I really don’t know anything about shougi. Wouldn’t it spoil your enjoyment to bring someone who wouldn’t be able to follow the game properly?”

“It’s only a small tournament,” Akashi tells him, “and there’ll be a commentator to provide an explanation.”

Even though Akashi is a person who prefers his own company, Kuroko can’t help thinking that it must be lonely for him if he never has anyone to go with him to these games, and that it would surely be more fun to be with someone else.

“It’s an unusual place for a date,” says Kuroko, smiling, “but I accept your invitation.”

~~

**[Aomine/fem!Kuroko, a way with words]**

Aomine doesn’t think much to it when Kuroko won’t let him see what she’s writing on her strip of paper for Tanabata, but he grows curious when he sees her pulling up a box by the bamboo tree so she can tie her wish on the highest branch she can reach. Unfortunately for Kuroko, it’s no trouble at all for Aomine to raise his arm and pull it down so he can look at it, and he’s about to laugh at her for being so embarrassed, but when he reads what she’s put, it isn’t as funny anymore.

‘I wish to get better at basketball,’ it says, in handwriting that’s a million times neater than Aomine’s, and underneath it, in much smaller characters that he has to squint at to make out, she’s added, ‘and also for my breasts to get bigger.’

“Seriously?” he says. “That’s what you wished for?”

Kuroko purses her lips with a frown, but she’s more unsure of herself than annoyed at having her privacy intruded so tactlessly. “You prefer big boobs,” she says, which is hardly breaking news. “And I don’t have any.”

She drops her gaze to her chest (still as flat now as it was on the day they first met), and her expression turns resigned.

Because Aomine hates it when she’s sad, he puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. “Like it matters.” Placing his free hand on the top of her head to give it a reassuring stroke, he adds, “Besides, I’d be a pretty crappy boyfriend if that was all I cared about.”

Kuroko tilts her head back to stare up at him, resting her chin on his chest, letting him know his response has been the right one when she smiles. Her eyes go warm and gentle, and it does that weird thing to his chest, the thing that makes him feel like he has a bad case of indigestion, but that Satsuki tells him is actually love.

“Are you happy with the way I am?” Kuroko asks.

Aomine thinks for a moment, because he’d be lying if he said she was perfect, and he’s well aware that she has faults and limitations, but that’s okay, because he has, too. There are things that they like and dislike about each other, and they’re not shy when it comes to complaining about them. He knows Kuroko doesn’t like that he’s a slacker, that he doesn’t study as hard as he should do, that he can be crass and insensitive and that he snores like an asthmatic camel. Then again, he doesn’t like the fact that she’s stubborn as hell, especially when it means she ends up winning every single argument they have, no matter how trivial, that the only meal she can cook properly is boiled eggs and that she can be surprisingly childish about some things when she’s supposed to be more mature than he is.

“Yeah,” he says, and he really means it. “I’m happy.”

The height difference is a real pain in the ass sometimes, like now, when he has to practically bend at the waist to kiss her, while she has to stand on her tiptoes like she’s doing ballet, but it’s worth it when he meets her mouth, soft under his, and he can taste her lip gloss, taste the watermelon she’s been eating when she lets him slip his tongue inside.

“What did you wish for?” Kuroko asks after Aomine’s back starts screaming that he can’t take anymore, and she’s slightly breathless, but so is he, and he uses it as an excuse not to answer immediately, which is the wrong decision, because Kuroko narrows her eyes. “It better not be porn.”

Aomine mumbles something under his breath, but Kuroko won’t let him get away that easily, so he repeats himself, louder this time, and he sort of understands why she was so embarrassed earlier, because he feels the same way now. “I wrote ‘I wish for Tetsu to always have a reason to smile,’ okay?”

“You really are an idiot,” Kuroko tells him, and Aomine makes a face, because he’s a guy, and guys aren’t supposed to say mushy stuff, but then she kisses her fingertips and places them to his lips before adding, “if you haven’t figured out yet that you’re my reason for smiling.”

“Oh.” Aomine grins. “Okay. Cool.”

Kuroko rolls her eyes at his ineloquence, but that’s okay too, because although Aomine can be a bit of a sap sometimes, he’s never claimed to have a way with words.

~~

**[Kagami/Kuroko, source of information]**

In need of advice, Kuroko turns to one of the people closest to Kagami, his teacher. Alex knows him well, which is why Kuroko considers her to be the most suitable source of information.

“Could you tell me the best way to make Kagami-kun take notice of me romantically?” he asks.

Alex’s response is immediate, and it’s characteristically frank. “What you need to do,” she says, somehow managing to sound furtive and full of authority both at once, “is show your affection by parading around naked in his apartment. Kissing him will also help, but make sure to use plenty of tongue. That’ll definitely convey your feelings for him.”

“I see. So, all the things you do, basically?”

“You got it!” Alex tilts her head, curious. “By the way, have you ever actually kissed anyone before? If not, I’ll teach you everything I know. I don’t usually kiss guys, but I’ll make an exception for you and pretend you’re a really underdeveloped prepubescent girl.”

Kuroko doesn’t know which is scarier, the fact that she’s willing to show him how to French someone, or the fact that she’s confessing to have a liking for minors so shamelessly.

“I appreciate your kind offer, but I think I have enough experience in that department to manage, thank you very much.”

Assuming his first (and only) kiss with Aomine counts, that is.

“Really?” Alex looks surprised. “Well, in that case...”

~~

Kagami isn’t particularly thrilled when Kuroko asks if he can spend the weekend at his apartment, but he agrees eventually, as long as Kuroko leaves Nigou at home. If he’s suspicious about Kuroko’s motives, he doesn’t show it. They bicker as normal, they watch TV together as normal, and although Kagami complains about having to make an extra portion when he cooks dinner that, too, is nothing out of the ordinary. He even lets Kuroko take a bath before him, and it’s the ideal opportunity to put Alex’s suggestion into practise.

Once he’s finished washing and dried himself off, instead of changing into his pyjamas, Kuroko walks into the living room completely nude.

“The bathroom is free.”

While Kagami’s response is certainly amusing when he chokes on his juice, Kuroko can’t help being vaguely disappointed to see that he’s not blushing.

“Put some clothes on, idiot!” Kagami splutters. “You’re going to catch a cold like that!”

It isn’t quite the reaction Kuroko is hoping for, but he tells himself there’ll be other chances later, and anyway, it’s nice that Kagami is so concerned about his health, even if he is being annoyingly dense about everything else.

Kuroko’s second attempt is more straightforward, since subtlety doesn’t seem to have much effect when it comes to Kagami, and so, once again he gets naked, but this time he slips into bed beside him when it starts getting light outside, waiting for Kagami to wake up.

Opening his eyes, Kagami yawns and stretches, freezing like a deer in the headlights when Kuroko leans over to kiss him, regretting the decision the second he dips his tongue inside Kagami’s mouth (he probably should have let him brush his teeth first), but he manages to smile afterwards in what he hopes is an intimate and alluring manner.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.”

“What are you doing?!” Kagami cries, so anxious in his haste to put some distance between them, he almost falls right out of bed.

“I’m giving you a greeting, of course.” Kuroko draws back the blanket that’s been covering him, lowering his lashes coyly and licking his lips, and lets his legs fall apart in open invitation.

Kagami opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, then closes it, then opens it again, but no sound comes out of it, as if he’s lost his voice, and it takes him at least another couple of tries before he finally manages to say, low and dangerous, “Who the hell taught you how to do stuff like that?”

It’s hardly a secret, so Kuroko tells him the truth. “It was Ms Garcia.”

Kagami blinks, his expression changing from tempestuous to mortification. “Oh god,” he groans. “She’s turned you American.”

Now it’s Kuroko’s turn to blink. “I beg your pardon?”

“Of all the people you could have gone to, why did you choose her?” Kagami rubs his forehead like it’s starting to hurt.

Feeling slightly awkward, Kuroko wiggles his toes. “If it helps,” he offers, “you’re supposed to be ravishing me right now. May I ask why you’re not?”

“Because,” Kagami sighs, “you’re an idiot and Alex is a bad influence.” Throwing his side of the blanket at Kuroko, he finishes with, “So cover yourself up before I do something I shouldn’t.”

“But what if I want you to?” Suddenly shy, which is ridiculous after everything else he’s done, Kuroko reaches out, fingertips stopping just short of Kagami’s face, and his voice goes small and soft when he speaks. “Please, Kagami-kun?”

For a long moment, Kagami says nothing, but then he moves with a speed that catches Kuroko by surprise, pushing him onto his back and looming over him, pinning his wrists above his head.

“Just don’t blame me for what happens next.”


End file.
